The True Shinobi no Kami
by GodofAwesomess
Summary: Naruto is a extremely intelligent boy, with latent, exceptional ninja talent. After he falls victim to Jinchuuriki Haters he decides to get stronger and give them what they see in him, a Beast. Be prepared to see a very God-Like, dark Naruto but at the end, he finally sees the light.
1. Chapter 1

F.Y.I This is my first story here so please be gentle ha-ha no homo, nah I'm just joking so please don't hold that against me...yeah, I think I should just stop ...

Chapter 1: The Start of a Legend

Naruto was a kind, gentle and lovable boy, but many couldn't see that, because they were blinded by his 'Demon' status. See, Naruto is the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails Fox, a chakra construct and strongest of all the other Tailed Beasts, which, before it was sealed in him, rampaged and killed many ninjas and civilians, so many people resented the boy thinking he was the Fox reincarnated. The voids left by the deaths of their loved ones in their hearts ached as if stabbed with a thousand kunai repeatedly whenever they saw the boy and they could only find release on the boys' birthday.

On Naruto's birthday, the day the Fox was sealed in him, Konoha would hold a celebration/festival for the victory of their Yondaime Hokage's victory over the Beast which cost him his life but unfortunately for Naruto, this was the worst day of the year not only because of the sealing, but the fact that he got brutally beaten when the festival really got going and people started getting drunk last year, even some ninja came after him. Naruto was only four years old but he was smart and didn't want to find out if what happened last year would happen again so he went hiding in the training grounds because he knew civilians weren't allowed there and rarely any ninja went training on days such as this since they would be assigned to patrol the village to make sure no enemy ninja took advantage of this and infiltrated the village.

Naruto had made himself a little hiding place fitted with a sleeping bag and a couple of lunch boxes for the night and hid it nicely in a bushy area in the ninja training grounds. He was beginning to fall asleep when he heard a couple of thuds and he was immediately on alert , he couldn't do much in a fight really, I mean he is four years old, so he was trying he's best not to give off his position and out of instinct he closed his eyes and calmed his breathing and just then he could see the whole area around him and could tell how many of them were outside and could he could see this bluish 'aura' in the core of these people's abstract bodies in his head, and the largest was the size of a two large balled up fists . He could hear one of them say "Where the fuck is this little demon at? We have been looking all over for him, I hope he fell and died somewhere, good fucking riddance! Though, I would have liked to rough him up a little", and then another one who seemed to be their leader said "Come on boys, you guys are supposed to be Chuunin but you can't find a little brat!? Let's keep looking he must be here somewhere" then they said "Hai" in unison and Naruto heard a swoosh indicating their departure and after he saw they were a good enough distance away from him ,he relaxed and opened up a lunch box since he was feeling hungry and he felt it was a going to be a long night. As he was eating he remembered what he did when he was trying to remain hidden, "What was that anyway?", he asked himself but he just shrugged it off thinking it was because he spent a lot of time here so he knew the place well,' but how could I see them and what was that blue thing in them anyway? I should be careful still, one of them didn't leave but he doesn't feel like a bad person but he has a lot of that blue thing though', he thought to himself.

In the Hokage Tower

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sadaime Hokage and current hokage was watching everything in his glass ball and couldn't help but feel bad at the situation little Naruto was in and felt himself become angry at the thought of his failures in protecting Naruto and how he was forced by the Council to not help the boy in any way other than giving him a place to stay and a monthly allowance. He still remembered it like it was yesterday, "Sarutobi, you and I both know that that boy should be trained in the ways of the ninja so as to be Konoha's trump card and special weapon! The other countries know that we lost a large part of our military force after the Kyuubi's attack and we'll see us as weak and vulnerable! Let me train him!" said Danzo Shimura, the leader of the Root division, an underground ANBU that specialized in the dirty dealings of Konoha. Koharu, an elder council member and the Sandaime's squad-mate was furious at Danzo and said "No way we will train the Kyuubi brat in the ways of the ninja, the Kyuubi might take control and unleash his fury on us! the best we can do is keep the boy hidden to the outside world and keep the knowledge of his 'tenant' away from him and if at a later stage he chooses to become a ninja we make sure he doesn't get the full education he needs", Danzo had this malicious look on his eyes and Koharu was having none of it. Finally the Hokage voiced his final judgement on the matter "Danzo and Koharu you both raise good points and I have taken them in to consideration, Naruto will NOT be trained as Konohas weapon in any way, shape or form ,however should he want to become a shinobi he WILL receive the same treatment as any other student though I do agree that Naruto's status as Jinchuuriki will not be shared with his generation and if that happens my rath will fall upon who ever fucks up this decree a thousand times" and just like that the Hokage's demeanour changed from humble old man to a murderous powerful ninja with his flared presence making the point sharper than any kunai or senbon.

Coming back to the present, Hiruzen couldn't help but smile and he thought to himself 'Minato, he really is your son'. The man that Naruto said didn't leave with the others was none other than Kakashi himself and had a smile on his face too, 'How amazing, a kid this young but this talented and he doesn't even know it yet. The moment those shinobi landed next to him, he was able to completely hide his presence and his choice in hiding place is simply genius. The material his little tent is made up off is wind blocking so his lunch's smell can't be smelled and he didn't bring a torch or candle because he knew they would give him off. Sensei your son will be a great shinobi one day'. And he jumped off after those guys that were here before to get rid of them quickly and come back. A few minutes after he left, a man with a sick smile landed exactly where he was and he said "We got him now boys, how did those fools miss this, I'm surrounded by a bunch of incompetent idiots!"

Naruto was enjoying a sweet dream about how ramen would taste when he finally had a chance to get some and was abruptly awoken from his sleep when he felt a sharp pain in his ribs after being being thrown down at amazing strength to an oncoming foot and he immediately coughed up blood, lost all the wind in him and as much as he wanted to cry to the pain of several broken and fractured ribs he just couldn't. The shinobi all gathered around him spewing Killing Intent in Naruto's direction which caused the young blond to dangle at the edge of unconsciousness. They all had these monstrous grins and diabolical laughs which promised extraordinary pain to the boy. Naruto knew he couldn't do anything to stop this and summoned all of his will to pull himself up against a tree and look them straight in the eyes to ask them one final question before his inevitable death in the hands of these Devils above Ground, but seeing Naruto try to get up made one of them so angry that he lost control of himself and just when Naruto was about say something, he withdrew several kunai and skewed Naruto with two kunai in each limb effectively pinning him to the tree behind him and sending him to a world of pain. "You dare mock us with your will? With the will you stole from our brothers and sisters when they were trying to stop your rampage and mass murdering!" he shouted. "I can never forgive you for what you did to me, to us, and you know what they say right? An eye for an eye" and he grinned a sickly grin, drooling and veins popping from his forehead." But first let's have some fun, shall we brothers? When was the last time you did precision training, huh?" and all of them withdrew shuriken and made Naruto a pin cushion in a matter of seconds avoiding any vital spots of course. Naruto's cries of pain fell upon deaf ears, or most probably they heard him but to them it was sweet music judging from their 'almost' satisfied looks on their faces. Naruto on the other hand had suddenly appeared in a completely white dimension where he felt no pain from shuriken, kunai or broken bones, just utter realisation. "Is this the end of me? "he asked himself, "The death of little boy before he even had cake and properly celebrate any of his birthdays…" he started crying "I wish I was never born in the first place, hell even my parents think so, since they abandoned me. No one has ever loved me even Hokage-sama never stayed long enough to share a glass of milk with me" he shouted out but then become calm again, a bit too calm, "So this is how strong shinobi are and these guys are not even a challenge to the hokage, but the hokage aint shit compared to me, the Nine Tailed Beast huh ? I hear you screaming things like 'he stole the Yondaime from us' well okay then. I'm not going to die here ! " he screamed out but then spoke softly with a conviction known only to the Yondaime Hokage, "Not until I'm stronger than your precious Hokage and you all will know what a Beast is.", he finished in a low tone and was suddenly back in the real world. The whole time Naruto was in that dimension the 6 shinobi that were easily high chuunin- low jounin were having their way with Naruto and that unflinching completely serious look displaying a new found conviction pissed them off even more. Naruto was all bloodied and every single, fragile bone in his body broken but he didn't feel anything anymore just raised his head and looked them dead in their eyes with the evillest glare. The leader of the squad lost it,"You really are a demon, DIIEEEEE !" he said as he prepared his most distructive fire style jutsu, he flipped through hand seals and screamed his justu "Fire Style- Fireball Jutsu" and a large ball of incinerating flames came closer to Naruto who didn't show any emotion whatsoever.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Start of a Legend

While Naruto's outside portrayed a look of complete conviction, determination and total indifference, inside he was both furious and calm, which was quite a feat since those two emotions in particular are basically opposites, but will let it slide, and because he was calm he was able to activate his sensory ability and saw someone approaching and seeing it was the same guy who was left behind he didn't pay him that much mind. Naruto couldn't see properly with his eyes because of the beating he'd received from the hands of the Jinchuuriki Haters but was able to see everything thanks to his sensing ability which provided him with Byakugan like perception of his surroundings and could also feel the fireball's heat on his skin as it came closer and closer to deliver the final blow and send him to oblivion but it wasn't even scratching his newly erected mental barrier named "I Won't Die Here, I Will Become The Strongest!" though, in his mindscape he was falling in a pitch black, cold as fuck abyss and he was chanting a mantra with determination the whole way down 'I Won't Die, I Won't Die….', a light shone behind him, illuminating the abyss, he felt it's warmth and the strength that came with it growing stronger and stronger awakening something deep inside him, and with an even more intensified vigour, he screamed "I WON'T DIE HERE" as he's eye's shot open revealing a strange ripple-like effect with a subtle mixture of purple and acqua as the background.

At that moment he felt an unlimited power coming from his core, it was strong, concentrated and addictive and he couldn't hold it in anymore and let it out in a blast wave so strong you would swear gravity's girlfriend had just maxed out his credit card and he didn't like it one bit, Naruto was able to blow away the fireball, shinobi and cancel out the katon jutsu in one fell swoop. Some of them were knocked out while others had broken limbs and deep gashes in their flesh. The blast radius was about 5 kilometres. In the centre of all the destruction and carnage you could see a young, beaten body on the edge of consciousness with strange yet powerful eyes. His eyes slowly reverted back to normal and any adequately trained eye or half decent medic could tell Naruto's injuries were already healing thanks to, you know who, but Naruto then passed out because of chakra exhaustion, among all other things. In a dark sewer somewhere you could see glowing blood red fox like eyes followed by a menacing smile, displaying an army of sharp, pearly whites. The monster then said with deep voice "We'll meet soon boy".

Kakashi had ran in to a little problem chasing after the first group of shinobi who were looking for Naruto and he was about an hour away from him when he saw the tracks diverge showing that they had decided to split up but he was more than fast and skilled enough to get all of them . After about thirty minutes he had just pierced the second one of the shinobi with a chidori through the heart when the detection trap he had set at Naruto's location had been tripped and he was an hour and thirty minutes away, an hour at his top speed. So he turned back. He was five minutes away when he felt about 6 shinobi's chakra signatures around Naruto's location and then he felt a huge pressure from a familiar chakra signature brought him to a stop, a second later he was blasted away by a huge blast wave. When he came too, he rushed back to see Naruto pass out and 3 of the shinobi dead from broken necks, crushed skulls, skewed by tree branches or a combination of all these but the other 3 were still alive, barely, which Kakashi finished off 2 of them with well-placed kunai to the skulls but decided to keep one of them alive, which was when the ANBU black-ops arrived under the Hokages orders when he saw that things were getting real bad, real quick on his glass ball. The situation was then taken care off, the survivor was taken to Ibiki Morino and Naruto was taken to receive medical attention. The Hokage was there too and was evaluating the scene from a hidden position.

Naruto was then taken to the Hokage's private medical facility and the ANBU and Kakashi were in the Hokages office giving out their reports of what they saw and analysed when they arrived to the scene. "Hokage-Sama, my squad and I were thrown back by a massive blast wave which we felt 2 kilometres away from the blast point from an unfamiliar chakra source but we felt no traces of Kyuubi's chakra even at the scene. We arrived to an unconscious Naruto and 5 dead shinobi , two from Captain Kakashi's kunai to the head and the other three seem to be victims of the chakra wave. One was kept alive by Captain Kakashi for us to take him to Ibiki Morino for Interrogation" Hiruzen took in all of the information and nodded to show he understood ,"ANBU dismissed" said the Hokage ,"Hai" came the response of the ANBU as they just vanished, to the untrained eye, that is.

The moment the Hokage was alone with Kakashi, the hokage stared Kakashi in the eye and asked him his personal evaluation and analysis of the crime scene and all that he thought was connected. Kakashi went into ANBU Captain mode and gave his analysis "First of all, the chakra didn't have any traces of the Kyuubi's chakra but it did feel similar to Minato Sensei's except this was stronger, denser, more concentrated therefore there's a high possibility it belonged to Naruto as the Yondaime's only known legacy, the amount of it can be associated with him being the Nine Tails Jinchuurik", the Sandaime looked to be going over Kakashi's analysis and he gave his own two cents "Yes , I also felt remnants of Minato's chakra when I got there and how do you figure his capacity is connected to the Kyuubi ? Because his doesn't have control of it yet" asked the Sandaime. "Minato-Sensei designed his seal so that it would siphon the Kyuubi's chakra over time and purify it before combining it with Naruto's own, so Naruto's chakra coils have expanded to allow him to easily have half my chakra reserves at least that is how much was leaking before he unlocked it, it could have double or even maybe tripled now. " Sandaime nodded in acquisition of this new information, "Is the anything else you would like to add?", asked the aged Hokage, "There is actually, after the first squad of shinobi left Naruto's hiding place I had placed a genjutsu over Naruto's tent for extra protection and a fuuinjutsu which was taught to me by Tenzo so I could go after them, this fuuinjutsu is only known by me and all Root members above mid-chuunin which should have electrocuted them whenever they came 5 feet of Naruto but none of them had electrocution marks on them which leads me to believe they had disabled it and that could only mean, Hiruzen finished Kakashi's sentence for him with a voice full of malice, "Danzo" Kakashi continued "so that's why I kept one of them alive also I noticed something very peculiar…." the Sandaime nodded as a sign for him to carry on, so he did "Naruto was able to completely mask his presence, even I couldn't have found him if I hadn't been he's guard and his intelligence is admirable for a kid his age, not only did he foresee this little search party and decided to hide but he's hiding spot, the camouflage he used, the material he used to make his tent and the intuition to know that bringing a light would probably give off his position suggests that our little Naruto might be Konoha's next Yellow Flash, that said I was wondering if Naruto could be trained in the ways of the ninja so as to not squander this gift, I will personally train him, I owe that much to Minato-sensei" the Sandaime gave a slight nod showing he heard Kakashi's plea ,"I saw that through my glass ball and I must admit I was impressed myself, that said" Sandaime took on a serious face ,"You are to finish your remaining missions and no other and return to my office in three days to get a new long term mission" commanded Sarutobi ,"Hai" was the response from Kakashi and he excused himself to catch up on his porn book. Sarutobi immediately activated a seal designed by Minato which allowed two people to communicate over long distances by forming said people's astral projections in a set place and talk as if face to face. Sarutobi only had to say one sentence to the astral projection of a tall, rather muscled man with two red streaks down his cheeks from his eyes and a long white mane reaching his lower back. "Jiraiya, wrap things up and be here in 4 months!" Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin and student of Hiruzen Sarutobi himself knew when his sensei wasn't playing and the connection was cut off. Jiraiya thought to himself 'Ohw shit, shit just got real'. The Sandaime was thinking 'How the fuck am I going to pull this off' as he puffed on his pipe full of weed, I mean tobacco.

With Naruto

He had just woken up when realized he wasn't at the usual hospital but quickly analysed the whole room with precision that was par with the Yondaime's and didn't panic since he wasn't subdued in anyway and there was the Hokage's emblem on the wall that meant he wasn't in hostile territory, so he threw himself back and tried to remember what had happened, apparently he had suffered minor memory loss and as he was laying on the bed he's head happened to turn in the direction of the Hokage's emblem and he suddenly felt anger building up inside him as he remembered what had happened when he was made a practising dummy for kunai and shuriken throwing, the looks of rage and disgust painted upon the faces of his attackers and then, he remembered the promise he had made himself to get stronger and the big ball of fire that was shot towards him, "Wait ,how am I still even alive after that anyway, hell, I don't even have any scars" then he remembered the immense energy that was just bubbling from within him and how he did that thing when he can see everything around him again, 'I did it twice now, that can't be a coincidence' he thought to himself, 'and maybe that energy helped me heal faster, as a matter of fact I can still feel it, I should see if I can do those things again because they might help me reach my goal faster if I learn to control them now, I'll just try to simulate the same conditions I was in' Naruto thought to himself as he picked a meditating position and tried to do it.

As he tried to calm his thoughts and be one with his body and mind, something he had seen in that movie he had sneaked in to, he noticed that he could feel and see the energy flow through his body from his core through a network of interconnected vein like path ways all over his body, and without even noticing it he had activated his sensory ability, his chakra felt relaxing soothing and powerful but it was way less than what he had felt in the training grounds before he fell unconscious so he tried to bring it out more which is when he noticed his sensory ability had kicked in and he could see the whole underground hospital and could see one woman with a little of that blue stuff which he had decided to call 'bluey' headed out of the place and on the upper floor he saw four guys (which were ANBU) with a lot of bluey guarding the entrance and the funny thing is he could see his own bluey now and it was a little bigger than that of the biggest bluey the guys outside had which was no joke since that guy had more than Kakashi and he was at thirty three per cent of what he felt in the training ground, so he tried to bring out more unaware of what was happening, he couldn't feel the end of it, it just kept coming and coming, he could feel a little under a 50 per cent which is when the ANBU sensor named Bat and was considered the best after Inoichi felt it and decided to go see why the Hokage was so riled up, 'and how did he get past us since this is the only way in' he thought to himself.

As much as Naruto was intelligent he was still a child and was prone to have a short attention span and right now he had forgotten the reason for this little training and having the time of his life because he had noticed that he could easily control his bluey and make it do silly patterns inside his body like bunnies and the Hokage's beard. By the time the ANBU had gotten to the door the pressure was so immense they could barely stand and one ANBU was thinking, 'This is about a quarter of Sandaime-Sama's reserves he used in his fight with Orochimaru and he was pushed to the limit and beyond in that fight, what the fuck is happening?'

Every shinobi from the chuunin to genin were definitely feeling it and don't even mention the civilians .Some genin where having trouble standing, some puking. Hiruzen's head snapped in the direction of Naruto, thinking, 'What is that?' then he's old face had this shocked look on it and shouted the question to Kakashi, 'Is that ….' But before he could finish Kakashi finished for him "Naruto"

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

I know the story is taking quite a while to get going but I promise shit's about to go down.

If the chapter length is a little short just let me know though I have raised it since my first chapter.

Please Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Naruto's was having too much fun that he forgot he wasn't alone and didn't notice the ANBU coming near him to end his little play session by slapping a chakra suppressing seal on him, too entranced by his morph-able bluey. He suddenly felt his power weaken and he wasn't able to control it as easily as before so he stopped bringing out any chakra and let it subside all together, unknowingly tricking the ANBU to think the seal worked when actually he felt he could still bring out more if he wanted to and he could still control it just as easily as before, if slightly less 'Guess I must be getting tired' obviously not noticing the seal on his back.

The ANBU with the bear mask gently shook Naruto's shoulder to bring him to the same dimension they were in, "Are you alright kid?" Naruto just nodded his head and asked them "When did you guys come in here I thought you were outside a second ago?" Which shocked the ANBU and they looked at each other and nodded deciding to dig deeper but the hidden ninja in Naruto spotted this and decided to be careful of what he said to these guys from now on, "How did you know we were outside?" to which Naruto expertly answered "Because you weren't in here dummies, geesh, and these guys are supposed to be ninja?" but said the last part under his breath though loud enough for them to hear. The moment they had asked him how he knew, he decided to play dumb and not reveal his newly discovered power but instead played it off as childish logic, they were his enemies after all. 'Well, there is some logic in that, I guess' thought one of the ANBU but was cut off by the arrival of the Hokage and ANBU Captain Kakashi Hatake. Sandaime called them outside to get their reports.

"Report" said the Sandaime as the ANBU kneeled down in front of him. "10 minutes ago I suddenly felt a rather huge chakra, about a quarter of what you had used in your fight with Orochimaru, and rushed in to investigate to see young Naruto Uzumaki seating in a meditative position and was definitely the source of the chakra output and completely healed and recovered from his earlier injuries, sir", "If that is all, return to your posts, dismissed" commanded the Sandaime. All of them left except one, Bear. "Lord Third, something else happened that I feel should be given a sharp eye. After I had applied the CSS on him he asked me something very strange, and I quote "When did you guys come in here I thought you were outside a second ago?"", the Sandaime got a little agitated and asked him "Didn't I say guard the entrance and remain concealed? ", "Yes sir, and we did just that, none of us went down to his room what so ever and the nurse says she left the room while he was still unconscious. He played it off like it something obvious adding a little childish logic to solidify his act when I had asked him how he knew that, but it still raised some red flags to me, of course I might be reading too much into it since he is just a child and I am positive that we had completely hid our presence, leaving no scent and no chakra signatures, not even an experienced tracker would have found us", "Dismissed!" came the voice of the Sandaime.

Hiruzen looked at Kakashi in a 'what do you think?' kind of way, Kakashi just shrugged it off as a 50/50 situation since Naruto had displayed beyond average ninja skill earlier on, however unintentional it was, but the was no way to prove that he had some super sensory ability or it was just a childish question, for now, that is. Hiruzen agreed. "Come with me Kakashi, recent events force me to play my hand as soon as possible, if this child already has this much chakra and possibly a very strong sensory ability, many will be threatened, so it seems I must act quickly ", Kakashi raised an eye to that and they both walked in to Naruto's room and found him sitting on his bed looking exactly in the direction of the door, they both pulled chairs and sat in front of him, "Naruto-kun, how are you feeling ?" he said with a grandfatherly voice portraying as much concern as he could muster. Naruto was having none of it though but decided it would be best if he kept on the good side of his former grandfather figure, he was still the strongest man in Konoha after all and you know what they say about keeping your enemies close, he saw this as an opportunity to further his goals so he tried using his current situation to his advantage, "I'm okay, in fact, I feel better than ever, I have so much energy though I think that's because of all the bluey I have in me, it's like that time I went overboard and ate a whole lot of sweets… though I do have something to ask of you Jiji" switching to a sad look like a boss, "And was is that my boy?" Hiruzen asked wearily, afraid those ninja that went after him might have revealed some things about the Kyuubi. "When those men attacked me they kept saying I had stolen their loved ones and I was a demon and accused me of things I don't even know, this has been happening for a while now and it seems they want to hurt me, I'm sure you remember what happened last year and these ninja that came after me when doing these cool moves like when he shot fire at me out of nowhere and were fast and strong, well I thought that if they can use all those things to hurt me then I was hoping you could teach them to me so I can protect myself when they try to hurt me again" and ended his coherent rambling with a pout and puppy dog eyes with a little tearing for added effect. Hiruzen was a little worried when Naruto started but got a bit relieved as he finished his request though not happy at all about the life the young boy had had to live so far because of the ignorance of his people and subordinates, he sighed but put a smile on his wrinkly face anyway. "So you asking me if you can become a shinobi then, huh?", Naruto just nodded his head with youthfulness energy. "Well Naruto boy, I guess great minds do think alike, since that was the reason we came here after all, but I must say, I'm happy that you wanted this by yourself, regardless of the circumstances that drove you to this decision".

Naruto was ecstatic to say the least, that was all for show of course but still he did feel a little happy about this inside, the strongest man in the village was going to help him become the strongest in the world and made this a whole lot easier because even if he's request had been turned down he'd still have found some alternate way to do it, albeit more dangerous and slow. "Thank you Jiji, ohw man I'm gonna kick ass at being a ninja, I already have so much more bluey that most anyway, I'll be the strongest the ever was, watch out for that hat Jiji" Hiruzen eye smiled at the boy's enthusiasm and apparent goal to become hokage before glancing at Kakashi to see if he caught Naruto's slip of tongue just now and of course, Kakashi had caught it, needless to say.

Kakashi had not been slightly surprised by Sandaime's offer, he had seen it coming actually but the whole time he was sitting quietly observing the exchange between the two, he was just flabbergasted by Naruto's extreme healing ability and his energetic mood after only a few hours of what could easily be the worst night of his life. But that aside, what stood out for him was Naruto's increase in chakra amount, he had expected it to be more than his but not this much so soon. According to the ANBU, Naruto had displayed an amount equal to a quarter of the Sandaime's full power which was a still much more than he had. Kakashi decided to follow up on Naruto's little blunder. "Yo Naruto, I'm Kakashi, I'm sorry but what is 'bluey'?" Naruto was busted, he still had a lot to learn at how to be a ninja, so he decided to show a little to get a little "I'm not sure exactly but I know that it is blue and that old man there has more than all of us but I surely have more than you and the masked men that were hear earlier, look I'm not sure okay, but I know it's in our bodies and it seems to be coming from our stomach's then goes all over the body." The ninja veterans In the room were in awe but their faces didn't show any of that, "And how do you know that?" "Well, I can see it, at least, I did. What? Is there something wrong with me?" Naruto replied. Old man Sandaime grew this smile on his face "No Naruto boy, not at all, in fact that could be a very great blessing you have there" Naruto just had this 'I'm confused as fuck' look on his face and it was clear to everyone so they decided to not dwell too much on it since in just a few days he would be taught all these things in deeper detail.

"Naruto boy, tomorrow you will be released from hospital and Kakashi here will accompany you to your new residence and training place because starting tomorrow he will be your sensei and will train you to become the best you can be. The road ahead is very long and filled with many hardships, train hard and make me proud, I'm not giving up this hat to anyone but you, you hear, but you going to have to work for it" Naruto stood up and gave the old man a huge thumbs up with his signature grin "No doubt Jiji, keep that hat warm for me, I'll take it in no time!" inside he was thinking 'I'm going to take way more than just that hat. You have no idea what's coming bitch!'

Kakashi stayed behind and threw Naruto a book titled 'chakra and it's applications for beginners', "Use some of that energy on that, you going to need it for tomorrow" Naruto could read, as young as he is, because the librarian at the Ninja Library had taught him how. She always saw him sitting alone and sad with nothing to do when she went on her lunch breaks and so she decided to give him something to do to kill time and taught him how to read and was surprised at what a quick study he was so she would give him books of increasing difficulty whenever he would finish one, she obviously didn't hate him, though she had lost her family on the night of the rampage, she was a retired kunoichi and knew that Naruto wasn't to blame for that night. Now, they had developed some kind of relationship and were quite close but she was always busy and Naruto understood that but she always made time when she could, of course Naruto would visit her at the Library every now and again but he wasn't a shinobi so he couldn't get inside. That said Naruto could read but didn't like to so he tried bailing on his sensei's homework "I would but I don't know how to…" but was cut short by Kakashi who said "I know you know how to read, Naruto, so please just do it okay".

Naruto just pouted and during a little tantrum he decided maybe he's 'mind thingy' could be used to prank someone so he activated it but tried to no avail. "See you tomorrow" said Kakashi as he pulled his Icha-Icha novel and prepared to leave using a seal-less Shunshin, luckily Naruto hadn't deactivated his ability yet and was able to see the chakra pattern that Kakashi had moulded in his body and suddenly he was gone and reappeared outside the entrance next to the ANBU that were guarding the hidden place. Immediately he was like 'I am sure I can do that pattern, though it's not like making a bunny that's for sure' so he sat down in the same meditative position as before and drew a little bluey, enough to make the pattern, he couldn't even feel the effects of the Chakra Suppression Seal. He naturally felt the direction in which his chakra flowed and made the pattern easily, at least that's what he thought but in fact it was something totally different, the whole time he was moulding his chakra he was thinking about the ninja who attacked him and where the attacked happened and he felt a 'pull' in that direction and followed it. When he opened his eyes he was exactly where he was thinking of and he thought to himself 'this will be very useful' but he wasn't able to enjoy the moment for long as an ANBU caught sight of him and shouted "Stay were you are" Naruto panicked for a moment before gathering his bearings, ninja calmness kicking in, and did the same exact pattern he did and thought of his hospital room and followed the pull and was gone in instant.

The ANBU was left thinking 'I should notify the Hokage immediately. '. When Naruto opened his eyes again he sighed knowing that was a little too close 'I got that trick in one go, pshh this is going to be a walk in the park. I should probably get started on this book anyway if I want to achieve my dreams. ' Oblivious to the fact he had just created a unparalleled space-time ninjutsu, see, both the Hiraishin and Kamui are powerful teleportation jutsu but with their own weaknesses, but Naruto's surpassed both of them granting Naruto speed greater than Hiraishin and Kamui but also the versatility of Kamui in that he didn't need a marker. But of course he just thought he had just shunshined.


End file.
